Kenpachi Zaraki vs. The Onmitsukidō
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Kenpachi Zaraki is victorious. |forces1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |forces2 =*Onmitsukidō (Executive Militia) |commanders1 =*None |commanders2 =*Reigai-Suì-Fēng |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =*Onmitsukidō (Executive Militia) |casual1 =*Kenpachi is uninjured. |casual2 =*The Onmitsukidō is defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and a multitude of Onmitsukidō members, under control of Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Prelude Captain Zaraki walks through a bamboo forest alongside his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who asks whether he should have rested longer. Yachiru comments that he is barely walking properly, to which Kenpachi refutes this, stating that he is at the top of his game. Kenpachi stops suddenly, as the two of them look above the tree-line. Reigai-Suì-Fēng stands before them, her eyes crackling with purple electricity. Yachiru points an accusatory finger at her, stating that she is probably a Reigai. Bleach anime; Episode 326 Kenpachi agrees with her, but states that it doesn't matter either way. Reigai-Suì-Fēng grips her katana, proceeding to draw her sword. Kenpachi interrupts her, proclaiming that he knows what she is planning. He goes on to explain that when the Head of the Onmitsukidō draws her blade, that an execution battle will soon commence. As if on cue, numerous Onmitsukidō members draw into the clearing, prompting Kenpachi to smirk wickedly. He draws his sword, telling the Onmitsukidō members to make their battle fun. Reigai-Suì-Fēng draws her sword, pointing it at Kenpachi, telling the Onmitsukidō to move out. Battle The Onmitsukidō proceed to lunge at Kenpachi in their huge numbers, which he counters with a slash from his Zanpakutō. Kenpachi beats away several of the Onmitsukidō, their blades unable to withstand his barrage of attacks. They are knocked to the ground, but are quickly replaced by uninjured members. Kenpachi again is able to defeat them all, as an Onmitsukidō member lunges down from the treetops. He clashes with Kenpachi briefly, before being kicked away. Kenpachi faces off against two more of the Onmitsukidō, whose attacks prove ineffective, being defeated with relative ease. As the fight is progressing, Yachiru laughs happily, commenting that the fight is awesome. As Kenpachi continues fighting against the tide of Onmitsukidō members, he comments that the battle will not end so soon. He continues, stating that he was able to face off against Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki and emerge victorious. Kenpachi explains that his body is still trembling with anticipation, proclaiming that he wants to fight more. Whilst Kenpachi fights against her Onmitsukidō members, Reigai-Suì-Fēng states that he doesn't know the definition of defeat, proclaiming that he should no longer be standing after two fights in a row. Kenpachi laughs, stating that she doesn't know the limits of his strength. Reigai-Suì-Fēng signals the Onmitsukidō with her hand, who proceed to surround Kenpachi. Yachiru states that they are planning to attack him all at once, to which Kenpachi states that he will have no choice but to take them out with one hit. He turns to Yachiru, telling her to dodge their swords. She agrees, as Reigai-Suì-Fēng gives the command for the Onmitsukidō. They charge at Kenpachi, who stands his ground, as they plunge their katana into his body. She smiles briefly, believing the battle to be over. However, the Onmitsukidō's dull blades are unable to pierce Kenpachi's skin, as Yachiru evades all their strikes. Reigai-Suì-Fēng is surprised at his tenacity, as Kenpachi proceeds to defeat all of the astounded Onmitsukidō in one fell swoop. As the members fall defeated to the ground, only one Onmitsukidō remains. He comments upon Kenpachi's sheer Reiatsu to be able to deflect all their attacks, before being kicked in the face by Yachiru. Aftermath Kenpachi turns to Yachiru, asking whether she is alright. She confirms that she is, asking Kenpachi the same question. Kenpachi comments that the Onmitsukidō were not difficult at all to defeat, stating that he is unsatisfied. He points his Zanpakutō at Reigai-Suì-Fēng, asking whether she will make things fun for him. Reigai-Suì-Fēng leaps down from the treetops, lunging at Kenpachi. However, she uses Shunpo to appear behind him, as Yachiru calls out in distress. protects Kenpachi from Reigai-Suì-Fēng's strike.]] However, before Reigai-Suì-Fēng can pierce him with her Suzumebachi, it is blocked by another blade. This amounts in an enormous explosion, as Reigai-Suì-Fēng retreats back. She pants heavily, looking back at the scene. As the smoke clouds recede, Captain Sajin Komamura appears before the Reigai, leaving her surprised. Kenpachi comments that he is still alive, to which Komamura apologizes for his lateness. He states that he will make it up by assisting him, to which Kenpachi scoffs at the idea. Kenpachi tells him not to interfere with his fight, as Komamura informs him that although it took him time to escape from the Dangai, his body is tougher than it seems. He comments that no-one is concerned about his well being, telling him to stay out of his way. However, Komamura interrupts him, informing Reigai-Suì-Fēng that he will be her opponent. Yachiru cheers Komamura on, as Kenpachi leaves the scene in boredom. Kenpachi informs him that he is going ahead to find Kagerōza Inaba. References Navigation Category:Battle Category:Anime Only